


Аксиома

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Series: Задача поверить [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Attempted Sex, Dream World, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, First adventure, Hand Jobs, Humor, Language Barrier, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Киса спит на голове у Рейнира, Лалли спит на койке у Эмиля — это ведь явления одного порядка, да?А Эмиль не верит ни в магию, ни в любовь с первого взгляда — но об одном из двух ему определённо придётся поменять мнение.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Series: Задача поверить [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 3 - Миди R-NC-21





	Аксиома

**Пролог**

Пускай солнце повернуло к весне, но смеркалось всё ещё рано, так что посуду после ужина приходилось домывать в сумерках. Миккель, стоя над тазом и монотонно намыливая миски, бесплодно размышлял, как сделать дежурства по хозяйству менее хаотичными (хотя ответ «никак» тут напрашивался), и краем уха слушал разглагольствования Сигрюн. Кто-то разбрасывает носки, а потом не понять, где чьи, потому что они одинаковые — вечная тема, которая не требует ответов. Жалобы на то, что в двух последних обысканных городках они не нашли нормальных книг, только полуистлевший хлам — разве что короткого: «В следующий раз должно повезти», — а «Ну может, хоть пару троллей прикончим!» — «Надеюсь, обойдётся без этого».

— ...а Лалли постоянно спит с Эмилем — как будто без того мало странностей!

— Не «постоянно», а раз в два-три дня, — пожал плечами Миккель и, сполоснув миску в тазу с чистой водой, вручил её Сигрюн вместе с полотенцем. — Киса спит на голове у Рейнира ежедневно, а это, на мой взгляд, явления одного порядка.

— А? — та смотрела на миску с откровенным недоумением: дежурства «по посуде» командира отряда обходили стороной. Но взгляды «либо помогай, либо уходи» Миккелю не давались никогда, так что он не стал даже пытаться. — Ты считаешь, что Лалли — как кошка?

— А что, нет?

— Э... — Сигрюн всё-таки начала протирать миску с таким видом, будто боялась, что та выскочит у неё из рук и убежит. Или, может быть, укусит её.

— А спальных мест с самого начала было маловато, так что, может, не так уж и плохо, что Лалли спит с кем-то, а не на полу, забившись в угол.

— Ладно... — куда девать вытертую миску, она явно не имела ни малейшего представления. — Ладно, пусть. Но к себе я его не пущу! А то знаю я этих кошек, им бы только повыше залезть!

Миккель молча пожал плечами, забрал у неё миску и вручил следующую.

**Глава первая и единственная**

Эмиль Вестерстрём никогда не верил ни в магию, ни в любовь с первого взгляда. Но магия просто случилась с ним, просочилась в сны — точнее, утащила его в чужие, — и хотя поначалу он, как любой рациональный человек на его месте, отрицал, но отрицать до бесконечности не вышло. Эксперимент — это _разумный_ подход, когда начинаешь сомневаться в собственной разумности, не так ли? Хотя уже само то, что ему понадобилось опровержение идее, которая не нуждалась в опровержении, потому что была чушью по определению... (Кажется, это называется аксиомой? Или нет? Математику Эмиль не любил – и она его тоже.) Само то, что ему понадобилось опровержение, было тревожным знаком.

Но он не слишком-то здраво мыслил после того, как внезапно проснувшийся гигант заставил отряд разделиться: Лалли что-то крикнул Туури, и транспорт, чудом избежав цепких объятий твари, уехал, а он, как самый большой неудачник, остался в городе, полном монстров, в компании человека, из слов которого не понимал ровным счётом ничего, и который не понимал его. Лалли притащил его в грязную нору в развалинах, которая была то ли безопасным местом, то ли «не из чего выбирать», они спали на куче хлама, а на следующий день предстояло выбираться из города неведомо какими путями... То есть, «неведомо» — только для него, как Эмиль очень надеялся, но не мог знать наверняка. В таком состоянии неудивительно делать глупости. Особенно когда тебе говорят — пусть даже во сне — что дорога есть и можно выбраться.

И откуда, откуда ему было знать, что получит он вовсе не опровержение?! А после обычного сна человек, который тебе приснился, не будет в реальности делать то, о чём вы во сне договорились. И даже Лалли недостаточно странный, чтобы с утра укусить его за ухо просто так... Или всё-таки достаточно?

Об этом Эмиль размышлял пару дней после того, как они воссоединились с командой и транспортом, но ни до чего лучшего, чем проверить ещё раз, не додумался. 

Не стоило так поступать. Правда не стоило. Как угодно убедить себя, что не было ничего, показалось, приснилось, померещилось от страха, потому что они ночевали в руинах в двух шагах от троллей, и подсознание могло выдать любые фокусы в попытках успокоиться, получить хоть иллюзорное «всё будет хорошо». Потому что теперь, когда он _проверил_ , оставалось только признать: если не магия в полной мере, то «мир снов» — что бы это ни было — существует, и он разговаривал там с Лалли.

С другой стороны, это же лучше, чем если бы он совсем сошёл с ума? А так он чувствовал себя всего лишь слегка ненормальным, и с этим вполне можно было жить. Кто вообще тут у них полностью нормальный?

Не меньше, чем сам мир снов, удивляло то, что там нет языкового барьера, они с Лалли понимают друг друга, — и то, что Лалли, в общем-то, не против говорить. Иногда. Хотя, бывало, смотрел, как на идиота, но на вопросы отвечал, и ради возможности пообщаться без переводчика Эмиль готов был смириться и с трещинами в своём мировоззрении (но не признать это перед кем-то ещё), и с тем, что для того, чтобы оказаться в общем сне, нужно спать «на одной подушке», то есть, вдвоём на узкой койке... То, как Лалли ухитрялся уместиться между ним и стенкой, тоже наводило на мысли о колдовстве.

О том, что окружающих это может наводить на другие мысли, ему в голову как-то не пришло. Нет, _не те_ другие мысли. Но вышло тоже довольно-таки неловко, учитывая, что признаваться, что он расстался со своим скептицизмом насчёт магии, Эмилю совершенно не хотелось, и он отдельно просил Лалли никому про их посиделки на мистическом болоте не рассказывать.

Когда он вернулся в машину после неприлично долгого вечернего дежурства по посуде, Туури, экспрессивно что-то выговаривая на финском — Эмиль разобрал только «нельзя», — пыталась стащить Лалли с койки, а он упирался и то ли ругался, то ли шипел в ответ.

Койка, между прочим, была Эмиля, так что он посчитал, что имеет полное право спросить:

— Что случилось?

— Я ему говорю, что нельзя так себя вести, а он не слушает! — Туури, оглянувшись на него, отпустила Лалли, и тот сразу забился в угол, подтянул колени к животу и обхватил руками. (А выражение лица определённо «не подходи — укушу»...)

— «Так» — это как? — меланхолично уточнил от входа в транспорт Миккель, не отвлекаясь от перетряхивания своей постели, где, судя по его недавнему ворчанию, каким-то образом оказались крошки и кошачья еда.

— Это... — Туури набрала побольше воздуху и затараторила: — Я говорю, что нельзя вот так лезть в чужую постель, даже не спросив, и вообще мешать человеку отдыхать, так что пусть перестанет и извинится. А он говорит, что ему у Эмиля под боком хорошо спится, так что он и дальше будет. И вот что с ним делать! Эмиль, прости, у Лалли с воспитанием правда совсем никак, он не понимает, что нельзя, удобно ему — и всё тут...

Эмиль удивлённо моргнул, когда до него наконец дошла суть проблемы. Он уже так привык, что Лалли спит где попало: под койкой, в кресле, на столе, — что даже не задумался, чем отличается вариант «на чужой койке». А он отличается как минимум тем, что теперь Туури думает, что её кузен снова ведёт себя странно и мешает окружающим, пытается это пресечь, и такими темпами они поссорятся. И это будет очень глупо, потому что на самом деле-то проблемы нет.

— Да ничего страшного, — вздохнул он. — Хотя разрешения, может, и правда стоило спросить. Но нам ведь нужен хорошо отдохнувший разведчик? Так что пусть спит, он не занимает много места и не пинается, так что мне не мешает. Почти, — добавил Эмиль напоследок, потому что в «совсем» вряд ли кто-то бы поверил — он и сам не верил. Койка всё-таки неширокая. Вдвоём можно уместиться, только если лежать на боку и не вертеться. Ну, либо если Лалли уляжется частично на него, но до такого пока не дошло... что, пожалуй, к лучшему, потому что тот хоть и тощий — но наверняка что-нибудь ему отлежит.

Интересно, а Лалли правда хорошо спится, или он так выполняет просьбу не рассказывать про мир снов?

— Ты уверен? — с подозрением прищурилась Туури, переводя взгляд с него на Лалли и обратно.

— Уверен. Если что-нибудь будет не так, я тебе скажу, а пока не беспокойся, — как мог убедительно отозвался Эмиль. Улыбнулся: — Знаешь, мои маленькие кузены, бывало, заваливались ко мне на постель все втроём, и ничего, я как-то это пережил. Лалли по сравнению с ними — образец беспроблемности.

— О. Да, наверное... — кажется, на Туури тройняшки произвели достаточно сильное впечатление. — Тогда спокойной ночи?

— Ага. Ночи.

Туури, напоследок бросив на Лалли строгий взгляд, выскочила из спального отсека и просочилась мимо Миккеля наружу.

— Надеюсь, меня ты не укусишь, — сказал Эмиль в пространство, потому что подобрать финские слова не стоило и пытаться. — Потому что я собираюсь ложиться прямо сейчас.

Не укусил: так и остался сидеть в углу, пока Эмиль не лёг, а потом растянулся вдоль стенки, вместился как-то в небольшое пространство, которое Эмиль для него оставил почти неосознанно, и затих.

Даже спокойной ночи не пожелал, паршивец.

Эмиль повспоминал финский вариант, предсказуемо запутался в гласных, которых там было слишком много, и решил даже не пытаться. А на шведское «спокойной ночи» Лалли не ответил.

Мысль, что он и сам мог бы сказать, что так ему на удивление хорошо спится, продолжилась уже когда он открыл глаза посреди болота в мире снов: заснул практически сразу, как голова коснулась подушки. Хотя, может, дело было и не в Лалли, а в скучном утомительном дне.

Лалли лежал на своём плотике — можно уже сказать «как и обычно», — но, заметив его, приподнялся и сел, уставился цепким и пристальным взглядом. 

— Туури сказала, что я должен был спросить разрешения. Действительно должен?

Неожиданное приветствие, так что Эмиль слегка растерялся.

Сказать, что Туури не права? Но в целом она права, спрашивать разрешения стоило бы. Это вообще полезный навык — спрашивать. Но и говорить Лалли, что он ошибся, не хотелось... он же не сделал ничего плохого.

— Туури не знает всех деталей, — осторожно начал Эмиль. — Мы с тобой уже договорились насчёт мира снов — раньше, так что спрашивать каждый раз необязательно. Если ты чем-то помешаешь, я скажу. И ты говори, если что не так. Но в целом... если ты решишь лечь, например, к Сигрюн, то спросить разрешения нужно.

— Я не буду ложиться к Сигрюн, — фыркнул Лалли. — Только к тебе.

Тон — как будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся; Эмиль снова опешил, а Лалли, похоже, больше ничего не собирался говорить.

Вот так всегда.

Но через полчаса он уже лежал на мостках, устроив голову у Лалли на коленях, и спрашивать о чём-то совершенно не хотелось.

***

Эмиль толком не понял, с какого момента Лалли стал прижиматься к его спине, а не отворачиваться к стенке; он ничего не спросил, но, видимо, чем-то выдал удивление, потому что Лалли коротко объяснил: «Ты тёплый». Логично. В кубрике почти всегда прохладно, так что сам Эмиль тоже был только рад тёплому человеку под боком...

Правда, Лалли не всегда был тёплым, с разведки иногда приползал замёрзшим, и если ещё было время спать — утыкался холодным носом в шею, лез холодными руками под водолазку, так что Эмиль вздрагивал, окончательно просыпался и возмущённым шёпотом просил так не делать. Потом спохватывался, что сказать надо по-фински, но пока подбирал слова, ладони Лалли слегка отогревались, и проще было попытаться уснуть обратно.

А в мире снов уже без проблем с языком в третий раз объяснять, что хватать людей холодными руками без предупреждения правда не надо. И лезть под одежду без разрешения, на самом деле, тоже. Особенно холодными руками! И он в принципе не против быть грелкой — но в пределах здравого смысла.

— Ладно, — Лалли, чуть наклонив голову к плечу, снова рассматривал его с жутко нервирующим пристальным вниманием. И как стало ясно через секунду — понял на свой манер. — Тогда я извиняюсь — за этот раз. И прошу разрешения — на будущее.

С пределами здравого смысла определённо происходило что-то не то, и Эмиль в который раз не мог найтись с ответом. Было бы куда проще, если бы ответом было однозначное «прекрати так делать»... Но нет. 

Он ведь хотел, чтобы Лалли подпустил его ближе — только как-то не задумывался, _насколько_ ближе ему нужно.

Чтобы за ужином не удирал от всех, а оставался сидеть рядом, чуть задевая локтем? (Или хотя бы не удирал, когда приносишь ему миску туда, где он угнездился подальше от остальных.)

Чтобы пускал иногда в своё пространство сна? (Или даже приглашал сам, забирался на койку, не дожидаясь просьбы.) 

Чтобы сидеть вместе над листочком со списком финских и шведских слов, который составила Туури, и поправлять друг другу произношение? 

Чтобы гладить по волосам и получать не шипение, а тихое мурчание? 

Чтобы в мире снов валяться на мостках, положив голову Лалли на колени? (И пусть взлохмачивает и растрёпывает волосы, это не раздражает… скорее приятно.) 

Эмиль сам не понимал до конца, чего хочет. (Чего _ещё_ хочет.) 

Но холодные руки...

— А если я не разрешу, ты обидишься?

— Нет, — уверенно отозвался Лалли. — Я и дальше буду делать это без разрешения.

— Лалли! 

— Не буду, — признался со вздохом. (Шутки у него такие, ну да.) — Но ты тёплый. Это хорошо.

«Это хорошо», — повторил про себя Эмиль, сам толком не понимая, что имеет в виду. Но, кажется, дальше ему оставалось только капитулировать.

***

Датская зима была в своём роде ужасна: перепады температуры от холода к оттепели, то снег, то дождь, то ветер, то солнце, то всё сразу, и приправлено таким состоянием дорог, какого только и можно ожидать после девяноста лет заброшенности.

Так что то, что случилось, наверное, было неизбежно.

Туури и Лалли переругивались около застрявшего в грязи транспорта, и Эмиль не понимал почти ничего, но догадывался по отдельным словам и жестам: она упрекает разведчика в том, что он выбрал неудачную дорогу — а тот доказывает, что если бы она ехала точно там, где он показал, то они бы не застряли. И, может быть, то, что другие дороги тут ещё хуже. (Пару дней назад лужа, в которой их машина, казалось, могла скрыться целиком, произвела на Эмиля неизгладимое впечатление.)

Кто прав — сложный вопрос. И гораздо менее актуальный, чем то, как они будут вытаскивать эту махину. Если уж она на гусеницах увязла... дело, наверное, плохо.

Судя по тому, что сказала, высунувшись наружу, Сигрюн — и правда плохо. Даже дерьмово.

Лалли махнул рукой, отвернулся от кузины и рванул куда-то в сторону: только бросил через плечо: «Окрестности осмотрю». Объясняться ещё и с капитаном он, надо полагать, не хотел. Тут Эмиль его вполне понимал: он бы тоже не хотел, когда у неё такое выражение лица.

А придётся.

«Копать от забора и до упора», как говорил капрал Бергсен. В грязи.

За что ему это?

Вытащить машину до вечера они, конечно, не успели, так что здесь и заночевали. Лалли сказал: «Не опасно» — и снова удрал, а остальные набросали веток и хлама, чтобы не шлёпать постоянно по грязи, обустроили лагерь.

— Только бы дождя не было, а то совсем потонем, — проворчал Миккель, глядя на почти совсем ясное небо.

— А ты не каркай! 

— Я выражаю разумные опасения.

— Тогда выражай их так, чтобы я не слышала. И вообще, где наш ужин?

Эмиль, пытаясь отчистить с куртки брызги грязи, безнадёжно вздохнул. В который раз хотелось спросить: тот, кто решил, что экспедиционная форма должна быть светлой, вообще видел эту грёбанную датскую зиму?

Ну и «где наш ужин» — тоже хороший вопрос. (И жаль, но «что на ужин» — не вопрос вовсе.)

После ужина Эмиль решил дождаться Лалли, предложить ему поговорить в мире снов — успокоить, если он сам ещё не успокоился, — но тот всё не возвращался. Сигрюн это, кажется, тоже слегка тревожило, пускай она и сказала: «Ну, он же ночной разведчик. Хоть я его никуда и не посылала».

Команда укладывалась спать: заползла к себе наверх капитан, Туури замоталась в одеяло и отвернулась носом к стенке; улёгся, солидный, будто викинг в погребальной ладье, Миккель, и даже Рейнир, отвоевав у Кисы свою косу, наконец угомонился, — а Эмиль упорно сидел, убеждая себя, что пока не так уж сильно ему хочется спать, и ничего же, если он ненадолго приляжет, а то что подпирает стенку, как дурак...

Он проснулся среди ночи, вскинулся встревожено, осознав, что не дождался, не выяснил, вернулся ли Лалли. И облегчённо вздохнул, когда в тусклом дежурном освещении разглядел, что тот спит на своём любимом месте под койкой. Смутно различимый силуэт, закопавшийся в одеяло: свитер натянут почти до носа, ладони спрятаны в рукава, а волосы растрёпаны до безобразия. Эмиль потянулся пригладить — _погладить_ — ведомый смутным желанием прикоснуться, убедиться, что вернулся, не потерялся, всё в порядке.

Провёл кончиками пальцев по волосам, бездумно пытаясь убрать упавшие на лицо пряди, тронул резко очерченную скулу: прохладная — недавно вернулся, ещё не успел отогреться? ( _Невнятная досада — договорились же, что можно греться, так почему не пришёл?_ ) Плавное движение — вниз, к шее, где кожа тонкая и нежная, и под ней чувствуется ровное биение пульса. Отвести бы теперь руку, но Лалли шевельнулся, потёрся об ладонь подбородком и щекой — ластился, кажется, даже не просыпаясь, пока Эмиль поглаживал его по волосам, по щеке, сбитый с толку внезапно накатившей нежностью; завершающим касанием — подушечкой большого пальца по чуть приоткрытым губам, обветренно-шершавым.

...плеснуло жаром по щекам, когда осознал, что сделал — и почему. Смутное желание близости обрело определённость, заставляя удивляться своей недогадливости — это же так просто! — и наполняя волнением на грани страха. Какой же он дурак. Эмиль, осторожно убрав руку (убедившись, что не разбудил Лалли), со вздохом уткнулся в подушку.

Что ему с этим делать?

Нет, серьёзно: что?

***

Вот уже три дня они оставались на месте, продолжая попытки впихнуть под гусеницы что-то достаточно прочное, чтобы машина смогла выкарабкаться — или, возможно, просто дожидаясь, пока подсохнет лужа. Спокойное место: никаких тебе монстров и троллей, которых требуется гонять, отстреливать, сжигать, в общем, делать всё то, что хорошо прочищает голову от лишних мыслей. Так что все мысли были при нём...

И в мыслях было слишком много Лалли. Эмиль будто заново раскладывал по полочкам историю их знакомства, пытаясь то ли понять, когда и как он умудрился так влипнуть, то ли угадать, что по этому поводу думает Лалли и думает ли вообще, или не замечает ничего, потому что смотрит на мир под другим углом. И то, что он делал без всякого подтекста, просто потому что нравится-почему-бы-и-нет, теперь складывалось в голове совсем в другие сочетания.

По крайней мере, у отсутствия вокруг троллей был один плюс: Лалли возвращался с разведки достаточно чистым, чтобы Миккель не порывался загнать его в бадью. Спасибо, пока Эмилю хватало и воспоминаний, чтобы чувствовать себя неловко.

Ещё более неловко — если Лалли всегда подразумевал не больше, чем кошка, которая позволяет себя гладить.

(Но он всё-таки не кошка, а человек...)

Поговорить бы — но не со словарным запасом в сто слов. Мир снов мог избавить от этой проблемы, но Эмиль не решался, а Лалли, будто чувствуя его сомнения, к нему не лез.

Или, может быть, просто дулся на всех за ситуацию с машиной. По крайней мере, с Туури он не разговаривал — а значит, и с остальными тоже за рамками той утилитарной сотни слов «опасно-безопасно-есть-спать-спокойной ночи».

Безопасно, и даже вода неподалёку нашлась, так что удалось дотянуть шланг и пополнять запасы в баке, а не бегать с вёдрами — за это Эмиль возблагодарил бы богов, если бы в них верил, потому что, может, Миккелю и не привыкать на своей ферме наматывать километры с тяжеленными вёдрами, а он на такое не подписывался.

Хотя, наверное, не так уж плохо было бы уматываться до состояния, когда отключаешься раньше, чем успеваешь нормально улечься. Тогда меньше было бы времени думать о том, как его так угораздило и как прояснить ситуацию. (К мысли «попросить Туури перевести» он уже пришёл — и отшатнулся в ужасе.) 

Хороших идей у него не было, но он пока не оставлял надежды, что как-нибудь разберётся. За бесплодными размышлениями сон не шёл: улеглись остальные, кроме Сигрюн и Лалли, Миккель похрапывал, Туури перестала возиться и пихать его ноги, а он лежал, глядя в полутьму отсека.

Но он всё-таки почти дремал, когда Лалли подсел на край койки — забрался с ногами, прислонился бедром к боку. Перестал на всех дуться? Всё-таки мир снов и поговорить? Правда, Эмиль пока так и не придумал, что скажет. «Слушай, я на тебя запал, давай встречаться»? «Я хочу тебя поцеловать, что думаешь?». «Знаешь, ты мне нравишься, может, попробуем... что-нибудь, ну, отношения?». Попытки представить, как он говорит что-то такое Лалли, заканчивались желанием чуточку постучаться лбом об стену. Честно говоря, он очень смутно представлял, с чего люди начинают, когда хотят выразить симпатию. Ни в школе, ни тем более у чистильщиков этому не учили. В голове откуда-то осталось «девушкам дарят цветы», но Лалли-то не девушка, да и найти цветы посреди зимнего леса — невыполнимая задача. 

То, что Лалли не девушка... Не то чтобы это было проблемой для него (упорно казалось, что между Лалли-парнем и Лалли-девушкой разницу можно было бы найти, только запустив руку в штаны) — но могло быть проблемой для других. Может быть, даже для самого Лалли, хотя в это не особо верилось.

А тот всё сидел на краю койки — тихо, неподвижно и незаметно, если бы не тёплое прикосновение. Эмиль хотел уже спросить, в чём дело и будет ли он ложиться, когда он шевельнулся — полез через него, к стенке, как обычно, когда собирался «делить подушку» (и пространство сна). Эмиль успел подумать, что всё складывается удачно...

Только вот Лалли не долез, остановился, сидя у него на животе, и он с полусонным удивлением приоткрыл глаза — в полутьме различил только силуэт, который вдруг качнулся к нему: тёплое дыхание мазнуло по щеке, а потом — губы, будто слепо, наугад, по краю рта, и, кажется, Лалли действительно зажмурился...

Лалли целует его.

Эта мысль не успела уложиться в голове, прежде чем её вытеснила другая. Скрип двери — шаги — Сигрюн.

Он оттолкнул Лалли раньше, чем успел подумать, соразмерить силу, хоть немного голову включить: захлестнуло паникой, что капитан застанет эту сцену. И вот — Лалли, извернувшись кошачьим движением, сидит на полу между Рейниром и Миккелем, зевающая Сигрюн проходит мимо, буркнув невнятное «Лалли, и ты давай спи, тебе отдельное приглашение нужно?» и ничуть не заботясь, что тот её не понял, забрасывает себя на койку.

Казалось, глаза у Лалли немного светятся. Казалось, напряжения в его фигуре больше, чем в бою, в засаде на тролля — сейчас то ли ударит, то ли укусит, то ли сбежит.

Ни умных мыслей, ни подходящих слов у Эмиля не осталось, и понадобилось несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, чтобы подобрать хотя бы:

— Лалли, говорить. Мир снов. Пожалуйста.

Сколько звуков он перепутал и насколько ужасным было его произношение — лучше даже не думать. И в спокойном-то состоянии духа каждая попытка говорить на финском была сродни военным действиям. Только бы Лалли понял, что он имеет в виду, а если будет морщиться и фыркать от плохого произношения — ерунда.

Не фыркнул — только прищурился (и нет, не кажется: глаза светятся, но об этом Эмиль решил подумать в другой раз), поднялся на ноги быстро и плавно. Куда теперь: к двери, к нему, к своему месту под койкой?

— Пожалуйста, говорить, сон *, — повторил Эмиль как мог отчётливо — но тихо, вполголоса, люди же спят (он всей душой надеялся, что спят). А у Лалли хороший слух.

Тот коротко оглянулся: то ли на Туури, то ли на печку, где за стеклянной дверцей тускло мерцали угли, — и снова уставился на него. Разобрать выражение лица в полумраке — невозможно, и Эмиль не мог понять, дали его слова хоть какой-то эффект или нет; только смутно различил, как Лалли покачал головой.

— А. Понятно, — тихо и хмуро. Ещё пара мгновений — и Лалли сел на край койки, пихнул его, показывая сдвинуться. — Ты очень плохо говоришь по-фински **, Эмиль.

Тон — прохладно-устало-раздражённый. Уж лучше бы укусил, честное слово. А что он плохо говорит по-фински, Эмиль и так знал.

Думал — трудно будет уснуть, но нет, снова отключился почти сразу, как будто сон спящего рядом мага затягивал (он употребил слово «маг» всерьёз? об этом он тоже подумает позже). Мистическое болото встретило запахами сырости, хвои и мха, тишиной и безветрием, воздухом той неощутимой температуры, когда не тепло и не холодно; Лалли тут же вскочил — плотик покачнулся у него под ногами, — скрестил руки на груди.

— Что ты хотел сказать?

— Прости, я... — на этом слова иссякли, как будто ему опять приходилось подбирать их на чужом языке. «Я дурак», «я не это имел в виду», «давай попробуем ещё раз».

— Если ты пытаешься объяснить, что не хочешь, чтобы я тебя целовал — я это и так понял. Можешь уходить.

— Я не... — собственное косноязычие бесило до жути. Если он ещё немного протормозит, Лалли просто выкинет его из своего сна — раз намёку «можешь уходить» он не внял. А это... фиаско. Полное и бесповоротное. Больше шансов объясниться у него не будет — по крайней мере, пока он не выучит финский достаточно хорошо, то есть, нескоро, а «нескоро» тут равняется «никогда». Эмиль запустил пальцы в волосы, потянул до боли — и бросил попытки подобрать слова, которые не звучали бы глупо. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня целовал! Но не хочу, чтобы Сигрюн это видела.

Лалли чуть нахмурился.

— Сигрюн?

— Да. Я услышал её шаги и... испугался, что она увидит. Прости, нужно было как-то по-другому, но я не успел подумать... головой.

Показалось, или взгляд Лалли немного смягчился?

А вот выражение лица «Ты никогда не думаешь головой» точно не показалось, но сказал Лалли другое:

— Что будет, если Сигрюн увидит?

— Не знаю. Может, ругаться будет.

«Иммунные должны увеличивать популяцию». «Бесплодные отношения — блажь и не имеют смысла». ( _Не имеют права на существование._ ) Сигрюн была вполне похожа на тех, кто высказывал такое мнение...

Да и романы между сослуживцами — не то, что одобряется в армии. И хоть сейчас они не в армии, но привычки у капитана оттуда. Может ли она запретить? А остальные что скажут, что подумают?

Эмилю очень не хотелось проверять. Но ведь можно как-нибудь обойтись без этого, правда?

Он неуверенно улыбнулся Лалли.

— Ты ещё злишься?

— Нет, — тот покачал головой. Шагнул ближе, погладил его кончиками пальцев по щеке — мягкое замшевое прикосновение. — Глупый Эмиль... Ты хочешь прятаться от всех, да? Только от Сигрюн — нет смысла, она всё равно узнает от других.

Эмиль удержал руку Лалли, прижал ладонь к щеке — жаль, что тот в перчатках, нельзя ощутить живое тепло его кожи. (Или не тепло: холодные руки его сейчас тоже устроили бы.) Вздохнул напряжённо и настороженно:

— Да. Да, от всех... Это личное, не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал.

«Обсуждал. Осуждал».

— Ладно, — легко согласился Лалли, и он слегка расслабился: вот уж у Лалли точно не было проблем с тем, чтобы выносить личное на публику, и про армейские нравы он вряд ли задумывался, а если упрётся — его не больно убедишь. — Если ты хочешь... — Лалли улыбнулся, чуть приподняв уголки губ. — Я хорошо умею прятаться — это часть моей работы.

Когда он последний раз видел, чтобы Лалли улыбался? Эмиль не помнил точно. Редкое зрелище — и потрясающе притягательное.

— А тут ведь сейчас никого нет, кроме нас... Иди ко мне?

Почему не наоборот? А потому что только навернуться в воду с этого подозрительно неустойчивого плотика не хватало. Нет уж, на сегодня довольно неловких ситуаций!

***

В реальности — почти полная невозможность уединиться, так что между ними будто и не изменилось ничего. Отряд наконец продолжил неспешный путь в сторону Оденсе, останавливаясь буквально у каждого столба и застревая в каждой второй луже; Лалли разведывал и показывал дорогу, отсыпался во время стоянок или дремал в кресле рядом с Туури, иногда поднимая голову, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в нужную развилку. Остановки в небольших городах — пошарить в поисках книг; остановка в безопасной точке — уборка-стирка-банный день (не пялиться на Лалли в бадье дольше, чем обычно! не пя-лить-ся! в смысле, вообще не). В реальности Эмилю оставалось только порадоваться, что штаны достаточно свободные, а куртка — достаточно длинная, чтобы прикрыть стояк, потому что от квеста «отмой разведчику голову» Миккель его не освобождал. И вовремя сунуть Лалли полотенце.

Но кроме реальности был мир снов, где можно было делать что угодно — и никто не увидит. Правда, Лалли говорил, что Рейнир бродит по чужим снам, но ещё говорил «Я почувствую, если он появится. И выгоню его сразу», — прищуривался хищно, так что Рейнира становилось даже немного жаль. Заранее.

В мире снов можно было целовать Лалли, гладить по волосам и спине, чтобы он с тихим мурчанием тянулся ближе, обводить языком контур тонких ключиц, которые слишком притягательно выступали в вырезе туники; Лалли покусывал прижатые к губам пальцы, утыкался носом в шею, сам обнимал крепко и настойчиво, впуская его в личное пространство полностью и бесповоротно. Забирался на колени лицом к лицу, прижимался вплотную — неудивительно, что Эмилю очень скоро хотелось уже не только целоваться. 

Всего и сразу ему хотелось, если честно. Теоретического багажа он нахватался в основном среди чистильщиков: невозможно не нахвататься в казарме, где вечно ходят по рукам затёртые журнальчики и фото, а ещё все в курсе, кто, с кем, когда и сколько раз (а также насколько успешно). И целоваться научился там же, с коллегой, которой, кажется, нравилась его неопытность; но дальше поцелуев дело не зашло, потому что... всегда все в курсе. Это слишком сильно его напрягало, чтобы получилось расслабиться.

Да, не совсем тот теоретический багаж — включающий в основном грудастых красоток, — но насчёт реакций собственного тела сомнений не было. Всё совершенно очевидно, потому что, хоть он и болтался сейчас в чужом сне, но сон получался вполне себе эротическим, и тело реагировало соответственно. Со всем возможным энтузиазмом реагировало, так что штаны начинали казаться неудобной и совершенно лишней частью гардероба.

Он понимал, чего хочет, и предполагал, что разберётся, что делать с Лалли, который тоже парень, а значит, устроен примерно так же. Оставалось только предложить, потому что осторожных намёков тот, кажется, не понимал, несмотря на то, что даже сквозь одежду его небезразличие вполне ощущалось, — а на откровенные намёки вроде «запустить руки в штаны» у Эмиля не хватало наглости.

С Лалли лучше спросить лишний раз, потому что никогда не угадаешь, что он думает. Даже если несколько неловко, и неловкость усугубляется тем, что в его мыслях на них уже почти не осталось одежды. (А на самом деле — Лалли только перчатки снял, и не похоже, чтобы собирался продолжать.)

Так что он предложил — подсевшим голосом, но ни разу не сбившись.

— Здесь? — спросил Лалли после короткой паузы.

— А где ещё? Не при всех ведь.

— Эмиль... — потёрся носом об его щёку, погладил по затылку, взъерошив волосы. — Это же мир снов. Он... не совсем настоящий, даже для магов. Он влияет на реальность — но переносится только дурное. Боль, страх, раны. Если ты ешь в мире снов — то не насытишься в реальности. Если выпьешь воды — не утолишь жажду. Всё не совсем по-настоящему. И твоё желание в реальности останется неудовлетворённым. Возможно, станет даже хуже.

Лалли редко когда говорил так длинно, редко объяснял, и, наверное, стоило прислушаться, но...

— Всё равно.

Ответил — и тут же кольнула мысль: Лалли сказал только «твоё желание». А сам?

— Но если ты не хочешь...

— Глупый, — Лалли куснул его за ухо, фыркнул: — Ты очень глупый, если до сих пор не заметил, что я хочу.

— Но не в мире снов?

— Но не в мире снов. Но если тебе это нужно... Давай попробуем.

Сказал — и замер почти нос к носу с ним, уставившись в глаза тем самым, жутко сбивающим с толку неподвижным взглядом.

— Э... как насчёт того, чтобы раздеться? — вздохнул Эмиль, в очередной раз переставая понимать, чего ожидать и что делать. Он даже готов был предположить, что Лалли на самом деле _не понял_ , чего он хочет, и говорил о чём-то своём. Может быть, маговском. Какой-нибудь мистической ерунде.

Тот отодвинулся, откинулся назад, опираясь на прямые руки, но всё так же сжимая бёдрами его бока.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы ты меня раздел? — неподвижный, гипнотизирующий взгляд — и лёгкое, еле заметное движение языка вдоль верхней губы. — У тебя, кажется, неплохо получалось.

Ага, было дело. Когда кое-кто вернулся с разведки в виде, будто в болоте купался, пытался прямо так проскочить спать, но его отловил Миккель и вытряхнул из грязной одежды. После чего Лалли утеплился тем, что нашёл: куртка Туури, свитер Эмиля, запасные тёплые гамаши Сигрюн — вещи, естественно, скоро понадобились. Пришлось раздевать — и закутать в своё одеяло в компенсацию... Тогда, правда, у Эмиля ещё не было ни морального права, ни желания распускать руки.

А сейчас всё было. Так что он почти без заминки потянулся к застёжке меховой накидки — мимоходом снова погладил резко очерченные ключицы, — распутал кожаные ремешки и скинул её на мостки; стянул с плеч верхнюю тунику — Лалли небрежным движением стряхнул рукава, и Эмиль развязал пояс, так что она свалилась полностью (и даже не в болото). Под ней — тонкая рубашка, которую можно просто ухватить за подол и потянуть вверх, задевая бока с выступающими рёбрами: Лалли чуть подался к нему, прогнулся в спине, вскидывая руки.

Его вряд ли можно было назвать красивым по общепринятым меркам — угловатый, жилистый, слишком тощий для мужчины и слишком плоский для женщины, — но Эмиль откровенно залипал на иллюзорно-хрупкое тело («хрупкое», ага: ночная беготня по лесам и руинам, отдача от винтовки, прыжки со второго этажа...), гладкую бледную кожу. Он уже видел Лалли обнажённым, но общий банный день — это не то, не так. Совсем не так. Уложить на мостки, смотреть, запоминая получше, касаться — Лалли закинул руки за голову, выгнулся, подставляясь под прикосновения. Раздеть его дальше — но тут Эмиль позорно спасовал перед завязками на сапогах, и Лалли, фыркнув, потянулся помочь, так что они чуть не столкнулись лбами; опять целовались, и уже Эмиль лежал спиной на старых досках, а Лалли сидел у него на животе — и как, спрашивается, в таком раскладе снять с него и с себя штаны?

Да никак не снять, просто распутать шнуровку и стянуть немного, сейчас им этого хватит — прижать, чтобы кожа к коже, ладонями шарить по телу, гладить, ласкать, пока Лалли мягко целует его, прислоняя ладонь к щеке и путаясь пальцами в волосах. Лалли — прохладный и спокойный, как вода; податливый и упрямый, он так и будет тянуть, ничего не сделает первым, только шумно вздохнёт, когда Эмиль наконец дойдёт до совсем откровенных касаний... 

Возможно, в мире снов действительно всё было не совсем реально — но Эмиль слишком хотел, чтобы было хоть как-то, и голову терял совсем по-настоящему.

***

Что ж, Лалли был прав: после мира снов в реальности хотелось только сильнее. Не то чтобы Эмиль не мог думать ни о чём другом, но об этом думал немало, особенно когда Лалли был рядом. В голове сами собой всплывали мысли, что и как расстёгивается на его униформе и насколько быстро можно её снять; а также — что можно и не снимать, по крайней мере, не всю, ему очень идёт эта облегающая водолазка... И мысли имели вполне простой физический эффект. Регулярно.

Прямо хоть Миккелю жалуйся (разумеется, без имён!). Он, как мужчина, должен понять и посочувствовать...

Или, как медик, брома предложит накапать. 

Эмиль не хотел брому, он хотел Лалли. Или хотя бы по-быстрому сбросить напряжение самому, вручную. Насчёт этого он и раньше задумывался: молодой здоровый организм, да со всем этим адреналином, требует — а сейчас потребность стала куда более настоятельной. Но уборная в транспорте, увы, сплошь место для удара головой, коленом или локтем, да и если запрёшься там, наверняка через три минуты кто-нибудь начнёт ломиться. По закону подлости. 

Этой ночью Лалли был на разведке, так что спал Эмиль один и даже толком не помнил, что ему приснилось — но явно что-то неприличное, потому что проснулся он опять со стояком. 

Утренняя неспешная возня команды, — впереди «хозяйственный» день, они никуда не едут, — в принципе, давала возможность ненадолго ускользнуть. То, что он направился в лес, никого не удивит. Туда все ходят. Потому что уборная — сплошь место для удара головой. И локтями. И, пардон, там ещё попробуй так раскорячиться, чтобы прицелиться куда надо. 

Место здесь было спокойное: Лалли вчера вечером обежал ближайшие окрестности и отчитался, что всё чисто, — так что Эмиль без особых опасений (но с ножом на поясе) углубился в лес. Не настолько далеко, чтобы не услышать, если Сигрюн начнёт выяснять, где его носит, но достаточно, чтобы быть не на виду. Огромный валун пришёлся как раз кстати.

Эмиль прислонился спиной к замшелому камню и с некоторым колебанием провёл рукой по выпуклости в паху. Он хотел бы, чтобы Лалли был с ним... Но тот пока не вернулся с разведки, а когда выдастся ещё спокойное время — кто знает. Сигрюн и её планы непредсказуемы, но давать кому-то сидеть без дела она не любит.

Нет, думать про командира он определённо не хотел. И времени у него немного. Он расстегнул штаны — чуть приспустил вместе с бельём, — и обхватил ладонью возбуждённый член, погладил и сжал, пытаясь представить, что это не его рука.

Он помнил, как Лалли касался его — во сне. Тонкие прохладные пальцы. Его собственные были почти горячими, ладонь легко двигалась, размазывая скользкое предсемя, и туго скрученная пружина внутри чуть ослабевала. Он, может быть, хотел, чтобы Лалли видел его сейчас, смотрел этим неподвижным кошачьим взглядом, как он работает рукой, доставляя себе удовольствие, как налитая кровью головка члена блестит от смазки, то появляясь, то исчезая в кулаке. Вот так, сжать крепче — он непроизвольно подался бёдрами вперёд...

— Помочь?

Только потому, что узнал голос даже в таком состоянии, Эмиль не шарахнулся в сторону. Запрокинул голову: Лалли — в рабочем костюме, с винтовкой на плече, — сидел на верхушке камня, глядя на него сверху вниз, и в выражении лица, кажется, смешивались интерес и «ну, я же тебе говорил».

Вернулся, значит.

Неожиданная вспышка стыда — хотя, казалось бы, чего там Лалли не видел? И видел, и трогал, и Эмиль сам только что думал, что хотел, чтобы он смотрел на него, но всё равно... Реакция — будто его застукали за чем-то неприличным.

Его и правда застукали за неприличным.

Лалли застукал. И это возбуждало.

— Да, — выдохнул он, и тот, кажется, оказался на земле раньше, чем слово прозвучало до конца. Прижался к нему, поцеловал коротко и крепко, чуть прикусив нижнюю губу.

Ладонь в перчатке скользнула вдоль руки Эмиля, сжалась поверх его пальцев, заставляя его тихо застонать. Вторая — ниже, между ног, обхватывая мошонку.

...мир снов — всё-таки не совсем на самом деле. Но теперь Лалли _по-настоящему_ касался его, это было до одури странно — и круто. Движения получались неловкими, неровными, потому что он никак не мог стоять смирно, не мог полностью оставить инициативу Лалли, но это было лучше, гораздо лучше, чем его собственные попытки. Даже целоваться не хотелось — полностью сосредоточиться на одном, чувствовать — больше не думать ни о чём.

Но Лалли вдруг насторожился, замер — а через пару секунд Эмиль и сам услышал шаги.

Да какого?!..

Лалли полмгновения смотрел ему в глаза — и отпрянул, шагнул куда-то вбок, растворился в подлеске, будто лесной дух, оставляя его одного. 

Да, всё правильно понял. Ещё больше, чем чтобы его застали со спущенными штанами, Эмиль не хотел, чтобы их в таком раскладе застали вдвоём. Он спешно попытался привести одежду в порядок, но успел только подтянуть штаны, не застегнуть — а потом из-за камня вырулила Туури.

Ойкнула, округлила глаза и отвернулась — одновременно с ним. Зачастила:

— Эмиль, прости, я почему-то не заметила, что ты пошёл в эту сторону! Сама не понимаю, как так получилось! 

Потому что пошёл он не только что, а четверть часа назад. Но Туури он об этом сообщать не собирался. В лучшем случае она всё правильно поймёт, в худшем — подумает, что у него живот прихватило. Нет уж, спасибо.

— Я ничего не видела, честное слово, сейчас уйду! Ещё раз извини, занимайся своими делами, кстати, Миккель сказал, завтрак будет готов через пять минут, а Сигрюн спрашивала, не вернулся ли уже Лалли, ты его не?.. — голос Туури постепенно удалялся, пока она ретировалась подальше от места неловкого столкновения, и наконец затих.

Своими делами, ну да. 

Всё, что стояло, упало, да и Лалли смылся... Оставалось только оправить одежду до конца и вернуться в лагерь. В конце концов, до завтрака пять минут.

***

Назавтра вместо того, чтобы продолжить путь, Сигрюн решила устроить рейд в ближайший городок — потому что Лалли обнаружил там библиотеку: ключевые надписи на датском он уже различал, а если сомневался — переписывал на листочек и показывал. Небольшая сельская библиотека, но всё-таки это сотни книг, есть надежда, что найдутся и такие, что не развалятся в руках.

И рейд прошёл бы хорошо... если бы они не протормозили и не задержались до сумерек. Неловко вышло. Шумно и грязно.

Они перебили, кажется, половину троллей этого городка, прежде чем добрались к транспорту — к счастью, за ними уже никто не гнался. Отъехали на место прошлой стоянки, свалили грязную одежду на пол в тамбуре, кое-как умылись и легли спать. Туури и Рейнир, по настоянию Миккеля — в респираторах, потому что качественно отмыть всех не вышло.

Следующий день сам собой получился очередным «хозяйственным». Вот потому они и ехали уже не первую неделю до Оденсе, до которого — Эмиль посмотрел карту и специально уточнил у Туури про масштаб, — от Копенгагена пара сотен километров! Впрочем, не то чтобы он возражал: им всё равно болтаться тут до весны, и дорога была не худшим вариантом.

Хотя этот день не задался. Эмиль только с утра в полной мере оценил, какой у него после троллей кошмар с волосами (и в каком состоянии теперь подушка!), — но ничего не мог с этим сделать, потому что вначале стирка и уборка, потом — мытьё. Когда наконец нагрели воды и тянули бумажки с номерами, решая очерёдность, он оказался предпоследним; окунул тормозящего Рейнира головой в бадью, успел незаметно слегка облапать Лалли, хоть и понимал, что не стоило бы... А ещё случайно узнал, что Сигрюн может раздеваться очень быстро, отвернуться никого не просит — и у неё есть шрам на заднице. Вот уж без этого знания он точно обошёлся бы.

Собрался дождь — пришлось спасать висящие на просушке вещи и спешно натягивать над Миккелем, готовящим ужин, тент. Потом ужин — вот и кончился день. 

...нет, определённо не стоило лапать Лалли, даже чуть-чуть. В сумерках и под дождём уж точно не сунешься в лес в поисках уединения. 

Эмиль искренне собирался махнуть на всё рукой и спать — но заснуть не получалось, и то, какие образы и желания его донимали, уже не удивляло. «Лалли», — даже не шёпотом, беззвучно, одними губами; хотел бы позвать по-настоящему — но не здесь, не сейчас. _Не при всех_. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоить мысли и тело, но толку от этого не было никакого. 

Да что ж такое-то!

Эмиль, мысленно выругавшись, отвернулся к стенке и натянул одеяло повыше. Подождать, пока все заснут — и никто не заметит, если по-быстрому... С тем, насколько он на взводе, ему, наверное, хватит и нескольких минут. Благо, есть, что представить и вспомнить.

Затихли все? Вроде бы. Никто не вертится, дыхание ровное, Сигрюн тихо похрапывает — главное, она уснула, она беспокойнее всех. Миккеля не добудишься, даже если об него споткнуться, выходя в уборную, а капитан — проснётся на звук открывающейся двери, окинет взглядом «ну и куда ты попёрся», осознает, что недалеко — уткнётся обратно в подушку...

Эмиль подождал ещё немного, прежде чем медленно и аккуратно расстегнуть штаны. Повозился — совсем чуть-чуть, — прежде чем смог уверенно обхватить ладонью горячую плоть. Плавное, одной только кистью движение — вздохнул слишком шумно, так что затих, замер, прислушиваясь. Никого не потревожил?

Он ничего не услышал. Ни звука — но через несколько мгновений _ощутил_ движение рядом собой.

_Вот, значит, что может маг-разведчик..._

Лалли проскользнул к нему под одеяло, прижимаясь к спине, обхватил правой рукой за пояс — и дальше, вполне конкретным и откровенным жестом.

— Замри. Молчи, — шёпот под ухом — чуть громче дыхания, и Лалли, просунув вторую руку у него под шеей, прижал пальцы к его губам.

Не первый раз, когда Эмиль слышал, как он говорит на шведском — но сейчас звучание родного языка пробирало до дрожи. И не оставляло ни одной приличной мысли в голове.

_Лалли-пожалуйста-давай-быстрее-сейчас._

Движение — короткое, тоже только кистью, пока остальное тело остаётся в неподвижности. Скользящее, плавное — казалось, будто Лалли дразнит его, пользуясь тем, что он сейчас не может возразить.

Да не хотел он возражать. Ни капли. Даже лёгкое, почти без нажима прикосновение тёплых тонких пальцев ( _специально отогревал руки после улицы?_ ) — куда больше, чем Эмиль мог рассчитывать. И это было хорошо до невозможности, он откуда-то знал, чувствовал: сейчас Лалли сожмёт ладонь крепче, резче, давая ему всё, чего он так жаждет, избавляя наконец от накопившегося напряжения, желания на грани потери здравого смысла. 

Короткие рывки — скользко, жарко, Эмиль с трудом заставлял себя не подаваться бёдрами навстречу, не стонать, не просить — отдать контроль Лалли, отдать своё тело, чтобы тот сделал с ним то, чего они оба хотят, закончил это...

Как можно быстрее.

Не потому, что Эмиль не хотел, чтобы это продолжалось. Но если их снова прервут, он кого-нибудь убьёт.

И кое-что ещё было, что промелькнуло в голове и засело занозой. Вспомнить в такой ситуации финские слова — он вообще не понял, как сумел.

— Лалли... постель, грязь... — шёпотом, в прижатую к губам ладонь — но Лалли услышал. И понял — пожалуй, больше, чем сам Эмиль, который не знал толком, чего от него хочет, просто споткнулся об мысль спать на влажных испачканных простынях. А если потом ещё кто-то заметит пятна...

Лалли нырнул под одеяло с головой, извернулся как-то совсем не по-человечески — перегнулся через него, навалившись на бок и опираясь рукой на бедро. Тёплые губы обхватили головку члена, и Эмиль уже сам зажал себе рот, заглушая слишком шумный вздох.

Он точно не это имел в виду — даже не думал об этом. Но теперь ему хватило нескольких мгновений, чтобы, вздрогнув всем телом, кончить. 

Что ж, никакой «грязи» на постели — Лалли проглотил его семя до последней капли, прежде чем выпустил головку изо рта и всё с той же бесшумной, кошачьей пластикой вернулся на место у него за спиной. 

Несколько медленных вдохов-выдохов — успокоить дыхание и колотящееся сердце, — Эмиль приподнялся, чтобы повернуться к нему. Хотя бы просто посмотреть в глаза... Но был решительно придавлен к подушке.

— Спать! — шёпотом, но ультимативно заявил Лалли на шведском, прижимая его голову ладонью. — Сейчас спать.

Что-то это напоминало, но Эмилю было слишком хорошо, чтобы вспомнить, что.

***

Эмиль подозревал, что деревянная «банная» бадья досталась их команде потому, что на Эресуннской базе её собирались выбросить: потемневшая, вся в пятнах, перекошенная и растрескавшаяся, так что из неё всегда понемногу сочилась вода, как ни затыкай и замазывай щели. Лучше, конечно, так, чем никак: перспектива несколько месяцев мыться только в озёрах или холодной водой из шланга совершенно не радовала, — но бадья была в своём роде чудовищна и оскорбляла всё, что ещё осталось от его чувства прекрасного.

Сейчас Миккель извлёк это чудовище из грузового отсека и уже грел воду. Правда, не на всех. Просто Лалли вернулся с разведки слишком грязным, чтобы можно было обойтись поверхностной дезинфекцией.

— Всё нормально. Я упал, — перевела Туури его ответ, когда Сигрюн поинтересовалась, почему разведчик явился в таком виде, будто его полоскали в котле с супом из троллей. Куда и почему упал, Лалли объяснять не стал — только пожал плечами. Кажется, что бы там ни случилось, он не видел в этом ничего выдающегося.

Такая вот работа, что нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы угваздаться в тролльих потрохах. И нечего беспокоиться — у них у всех, на самом деле, такая работа. Но Лалли всегда уходил в разведку один, и Эмиль не мог совсем не тревожиться.

(Представления не имел, что делать, если однажды тот не вернётся.)

Туури, так и не добившись от кузена ответа, с безопасного расстояния взволнованно щебетала на финском — пока тот не прервал её коротким:

— Мыться.

Это слово Эмиль знал, так что удивился сразу, не дожидаясь перевода. Серьёзно? Даже уговаривать не надо? Не будет этюда «купание недовольного кота», когда Лалли хоть и не царапается и не пытается удрать, но смотрит на него, как на предателя, пока мыло не попадёт в глаза? Неужели всё-таки есть такое количество грязи, которое перевешивает нелюбовь к многострадальной бадье?

Или... подозрение было довольно дурацким, но когда Лалли оказался рядом, Эмиль спросил громким шёпотом: 

— Ты что, специально перемазался?!

Идея глупая, так что он никак не ожидал, что в ответ получит короткий кивок. 

Лалли начал стягивать задубевшую от крови тролля одежду. Эмиль помогал ему полностью машинально, и так же машинально передавал испачканные вещи Миккелю, который с извечной невозмутимостью уже готов был приступить к стирке: он-то не знал насчёт «специально». Не задавался лишними вопросами и не имел никаких лишних идей.

Даже в зимнем костюме разведчика не так уж много частей, так что одежда кончилась слишком быстро. Лалли своей наготы никогда не стеснялся, а вот Эмиль теперь под его пристальным взглядом чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Нервно сглотнул:

— Ты хочешь?..

(Можно было и не спрашивать. По нему и так уже видно, что хочет.)

Лалли на пару мгновений перехватил его взгляд — тенью мелькнула улыбка, — но Эмилю хотелось только схватиться за голову. Да, он искал возможность уединиться с ним и «вернуть долг» — но это-то не возможность! Это безобразие какое-то.

— Лалли, я не могу... 

Когда в нескольких шагах Миккель замачивает в тазу грязную одежду. Когда Сигрюн может в любой момент решить, что хочет узнать результат разведки вот прямо сейчас, а Туури — прибежать развлечь кузена болтовнёй, чтобы купаться было не так уныло.

Лалли вздохнул. Снова чуть улыбнулся и сунул ему в руки губку и мыло, сопроводив это коротким шведским:

— Делать. Обычно.

Эмиль тряхнул головой, как будто это могло помочь навести в мыслях порядок: бардак там был совершенно неприличный. Во всех смыслах неприличный, потому что вид Лалли всколыхнул воспоминания из мира снов, где можно было смотреть, не скрываясь, разглядывать, запоминать — и запомнил он хорошо. Оклик Миккеля, что ведро с тёплой водой можно забирать, пришёлся очень кстати. А пока Эмиль ходил за ведром, Лалли успел угнездиться в бадье — как обычно, сгорбившись, так что на спине резко выпирали лопатки и позвонки, будто напоминание, что котиков надо не только гладить, но и кормить. (Побольше и почаще. Только было бы чем.) Нахохлился, наклонил голову, подставляя затылок со слипшимися от грязи волосами под струйку воды из кружки, руки сложил на животе... Хм. Не на животе.

И правда, кто разглядит, что там делается ниже края бадьи?

Эмиль восхищался непревзойдённой наглостью идеи, пока намыливал и тщательно промывал волосы — массировал, гладил, а если бы кто-то спросил, честно мог бы сказать, что грязные очень, долго возиться. Губкой и изредка скользкими мыльными ладонями — по плечам, по спине, «как обычно», только, наклоняясь вперёд, он видел, что делает Лалли — тоже скользкой от мыла ладонью.

А голова кружилась почему-то у Эмиля.

Для Лалли ведь не было проблемой уединиться. У него вся работа — в одиночку. И найти тихое место, где не будет троллей — именно то, чему его учили, а работа не пострадает, если потратить полчаса на другие дела.

...значит, Лалли _не хотел_ в одиночку. Хотел, чтобы Эмиль был рядом, касался его — пускай только гладил по голове и плечам, — видел его. И нашёл ведь способ. В реальности, не в мире снов, и не нарушая обещания оставить их отношения в секрете от остальных. Маленькая хитрая изобретательная бестия.

Что ж, Эмиль тоже мог кое-что придумать.

Неловкое движение — и губка падает в бадью. Уронил, бывает же? Ничего странного. А дальше нужно наклониться через плечо Лалли, чтобы её достать, и провести ладонью вниз, на секунду сжать ладонь поверх его руки. Секунда, несколько секунд — судорожный выдох, переплетённые пальцы; Эмиль выпрямился с губкой в руке, а Лалли откинулся на деревянный бортик, довольный и расслабленный. Если бы Миккель обернулся сейчас — мог бы, наверное, что-то заподозрить.

Лалли запрокинул голову, коротко улыбнулся — и с тяжёлым вздохом выхватил у слегка тормозящего Эмиля губку.

— Грязь. Закончить. Лить воду.

Теперь он, похоже, не желал оставаться в бадье ни одной лишней минуты. Недовольный кот вернулся.

Эмиль вздохнул, коротко потрепал Лалли по волосам и потянулся за кружкой. В том, что он втайне от всех встречается с парнем, который ведёт себя так, будто его воспитывали кошки, и с которым они еле могут обменяться сотней слов с неправильным произношением, определённо была виновата магия. Потому что не любовь с первого взгляда ведь?

**Author's Note:**

> *, ** Эмиль вместо «сон» (uni) сказал «печка» (uuni). До Лалли дошло, что он имел в виду, но не сразу.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Закономерность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090469) by [WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021)




End file.
